


The Best Way to Start the Day

by Gemini_Afterglow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Afterglow/pseuds/Gemini_Afterglow
Summary: Just a short smutty work featuring our favourite archer and his gf. Pure "get straight to the point" smut fic.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	The Best Way to Start the Day

It’s early in the morning. You can tell because dawn is just breaking, and the soft glow of light leaves a blue cast through the window into your bedroom. The open window lets the early summer breeze in, and you swear you can smell fresh dew and grass. This is your favourite time of day, where you feel peaceful yet alive, hearing the birds chirp and their wings flutter. 

You look over at your boyfriend, Clint, who’s lying on his back snoring softly. His face is relaxed, and you swear you can see a bit of a smile on his lips. You prop yourself on your elbow, head resting in your hand to watch the slow inhale and exhale of his breath. The drag your fingertip lightly over the bump on his nose and feel the two-day old stubble on his jaw. He’s beautiful and you are madly in love with him.

“If you’re going to wake me up this early, at least make it worth my while” his grumbles, making you spring in surprise and land on your back. In a split second, he’s rolled himself on top of you and grabbed your hands to pin them over your head. His eyes still bleary from sleep, he nuzzles his nose into your neck, just under your ear hitting your sweet spot. 

“Good morning babe” he mutters in his hoarse voice. “It’s creepy when people watch others sleep you know.”

“I couldn’t help watching sleeping beauty.” He chuckles at that, his chest rumbling helping turn your nipples into stiff peaks. He’s bare chested but you’re wearing a thin ribbed tank, and the texture is creating the most delicious sensations on your breasts.

You splay your legs wider feeling Clint sink into you more and his morning wood rubbing against your clit. You use your feet to help drag his boxers down his leg, but it gets caught on his growing bulge. 

Clint gives you a warning look as if to say, ‘don’t you dare move’ and releases one of his hands from your wrists to help drag his underwear down his legs. He also takes this opportunity to slowly and delicately rub your pussy feeling the wet spot growing on your cotton underwear. You start thrusting your hips up trying to chase his fingers. He takes his pointer finger to drag your panties over to the side and starts rubbing your core with his calloused finger, rough from constant use of his bow.

He dips his finger into your vagina and you both groan. You from the feeling of being penetrated, him from discovering how wet you were.

“Shit, babe. Did my beautiful face make you this wet?” he smirks. You lift your head and start nuzzling his neck as he continues to dip his finger deeper and deeper into you grazing your tight walls. Suddenly he stops and pulls his finger out. He raises it slowly and swipes your lower lip. You take his finger into your mouth moaning and closing your eyes as you taste your own juices. You suck his finger deeper into your mouth and use your tongue to stroke the digit. 

Clint is panting by now and you can feel his hip brushing against your thigh trying to ease some pressure from his rock-hard cock. He adds a second finger into your mouth, and you suck on it greedily. Clint can’t take it anymore and gets up on his knees and tears your panties off. You love it when he gets like this. Like he can’t have you fast enough, and he’d go crazed if he isn’t buried balls deep into you soon.

With his slicked fingers, he eases them back into your pussy, practically dripping by now. You’re playing with your tits through your shirt, and Clint thinks it’s sexy as hell seeing your hard nipples poking through the fabric. Slowly he pumps his fingers into you watching you arch your back and fling your head back. One of your hands fly to the headboard, knuckles turning white as your grasp on for dear life.

“I think my baby can take more” and with that he slips a third finger into you. You can feel each digit dragging along your walls and hear the wet squish as your juices help lubricate the invasion. You feel some of it drip down past your rosebud as its squeezed out with every push of his fingers into your tight hole. 

“Fuck Clint! Yes, that’s it, baby. Fill me up with your fingers. I love it when you finger fuck me.”

He speeds up and the sound of squelching juices get louder. “More. I need more.” You beg. With that Clint adds his pinky into the mix and his eyes glaze over in lust as he sees his hand palm up thrusting into you while your juices collect in his palm. 

“Y/N, you look amazing like this. Taking my hand so well. Are you gonna come for me soon? I can feel you squeezing me so tight. Your pussy was fucking made for this.” With that Clint starts to bend his fingers upwards as he strokes you, scraping against your g-spot with even more pressure. You can’t take anymore, and you snap coming with a scream of his name and a huge squirt of fluid. 

Only Clint is not done yet. “C’mon sweetheart, we’re not done yet. I want you to keep coming.”

Shit, your world has collapsed into the singular focus of his fingers, your ears are ringing, and your toes are curled so tightly you wonder if they will ever unfurl. Your orgasm rolls from one to another, more fluid squirting out of you, but Clint won’t stop. His hand is furiously pumping in and out of you, breath laboured and he’s repetitively egging you on to keep coming for him. You don’t know when your orgasms begin or end, the only indication are when another gush of liquid coming out of your clenching pussy. 

“Oh my God Clint. Stop! Stop! I can’t take any more!” You cry. He finally relents and takes mercy on you, bending down to give your cunt a quick lick and a chaste peck on your clit. You’re so sensitive you jolt at the touch. 

“Mmmmm baby. That was so fucking hot. I love it when you soak me with your juices.” This time he makes a show of licking your essence off his fingers. Your breathing starts to slow back down to normal but seeing him enjoying the taste of you and his hard cock jutting out leaking pre-cum from it’s near purple head you start feeling a stirring in your abdomen again.

You pull him down for a sloppy kiss, licking the inside of his mouth to taste yourself. He’s pumping his cock in his hand and you reach down to swipe off some pre-cum with your thumb. You lick it off your finger letting the taste of the both of you mingle in your mouth. It’s dirty and so sexy, and you feel your pussy clench a little. 

“Clint, fuck my pussy. I want to feel you deep in me.” Without any argument, Clint thrusts his hips and sinks balls deep into you in one go.

“I told you I never miss” he jokes with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Stop showing off and just fuck me already!”

He starts at a leisurely pace but after watching you come over and over again, his patience is wearing thin and soon enough he’s pounding you into the mattress. He takes one of your legs and throws it on his shoulder making you feel his thick cock brush against your cervix. Your eyes roll back and you can feel your orgasm just over the horizon. 

“Even after stretching you out, you feel so snug around me. This pussy was made for me” Clint grunts also feeling himself cresting soon. His pubic bone is smacking against your clit and you raise your hand to the headboard again but this time to prevent Clint from driving you so hard that your head smacks against it.

It’s primal and animalistic the way he’s fucking into you, his brow covered in sweat and his mouth in a grimace you swear he’s baring his fangs. He dips his head and crapes your nipple with his teeth, then laps at it with his tongue to soothe the sting. His pounding is getting fiercer and fiercer, while one of his hands reach down to grab your ass to haul it up into a different angle.

You gasp at the change and you begin to chant his name over and over again. You fall over the cliff’s edge, tugging his sweat drenched hair, biting down on his shoulder and your leg curls around his ass to hold him deep in you as your pussy clenches down on him.

Clint feels like you’re going to snap his cock in half you’re holding on so tight. With that he curses and shoots his hot cum deep into you, stream after stream so full that it starts to seep out of you.

You both stay in that position, little shocks of your orgasms still rocking through your system. You’re ready to fall asleep again feeling relaxed and secure with Clint’s weight on top of you. Just as you’re about to fall asleep Clint kisses your nose and drags you out of bed to shower. It was the start of a great day ahead you think to yourself.


End file.
